<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurting means you cared. by danrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347963">Hurting means you cared.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrae/pseuds/danrae'>danrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarettes, Comforting, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrae/pseuds/danrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus comes home from a stressful day at work hoping to find release, but Lucifer seems to have things on his mind himself.</p><p>Or,<br/>Marcus comforts Lucifer, as he reminisces about his worst mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurting means you cared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marcus slowly brooded in the elevator, as he looks out to see Lucifer smoking on the balcony in his robe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He then hugged him from behind, hoping to get some sort of snide response. But Lucifer was shockingly tense and he just offered a surprised and choked out hello.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marcus leaned against the railings next to Lucifer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well someone’s eager, what happened at work love?” He whispered out with a soft sincere, yet sad smile flashing across Lucifer’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, there was this new rookie that kept on messing up the small bits of this sting operation that he was assigned to do, so I had to go and do it myself. But, it seems I scared the guy I was going to make a deal with, when he saw what I looked like, which was nothing other than a cop.” Marcus blurted, with a huff. Looking back at his partner who was listening right next to him, but seemed so far away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That must’ve been frustrating dear, what do you need from me right now?” He said his cigarette in one hand, and another with a firm grip on Marcus’s shoulder. Lucifer’s expression, a soft, yet complicated one.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, is there something wrong? I know we haven’t done this relationship thing for too long, but I can realize when something’s bothering you.</p><p class="p1">Besides, how much have you smoked?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hah. I suppose your brilliant deductive skills are helping you with that one.” Lucifer said with a dismissive smile, as he went to put out his cigarette.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’ve learnt that nicotine stays longer than an alcohol buzz, and I am aware of the compromising position you would be in if I explored other drug venues.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So here I am, Marcus.” He said, with a complicated expression yet again, looking out at the street of Los Angeles, with another cigarette in his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey.” He said placing both his hands on Lucifer’s waist and placing his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The momentary tension Lucifer held was softened almost immediately, as he melted into his touch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Marcus. It’s just.. Today, last year.. was when I ended Uriel’s..” He said with purposefully placed pauses as for him to not burst into tears. His own personal hell was killing Uriel repeatedly after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shh. I’m sorry Lucifer, I know. I know it hurts. I’m the only one who would know.” He whispered into Lucifer’s ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer continued to ramble, “I could’ve done something, I didn’t have to I.. I didn’t have a choice.. he.. I.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey hey.” Marcus gently turns Lucifer around, and is surprised at the complicated expression on his face. His eyes were filled with silent tears, fuming with anger towards himself, yet also a loving expression extended to Marcus alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You hurting, means you cared deeply about him.” Marcus said with finality to his tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucifer nodded, wrapping his arms around Marcus’s neck, into a soft and warm kiss, leading into a longing embrace, as Lucifer silently shook in Marcus’s arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you need from me Lucifer?” Marcus whispered against Lucifer’s hair, as he placed a kiss on the side of his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want to.. I want you to pick something to watch, and I will suffer through it.” He said wiping at his eyes, and yet beaming with a smile on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why would you be suffering through it can I ask?” He laughed as he guided Lucifer towards the sofa.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because I bloody well know you will pick a shitty movie.” He said earning a slight shove from the lieutenant, before they collapsed onto the couch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marcus pulled Lucifer to him, as if they were on a life raft, tightly pressed against each other, Lucifer’s head comfortably resting on Marcus’s chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he picked a new romance movie, Isn’t it romantic, he was excited to see it, but Lucifer was focused mostly on his boyfriends’ relaxed and gleeful expression.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That wasn’t that shitty right Luc?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lucifer?” He gently shook Lucifer’s shoulder to see that he was deep asleep. His expression soft, and relaxed, with no hint of a forced smile or a deflective expression. Marcus smiled at his angel, afraid to disturb such a divine sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>